


Tip of the Iceburg

by ilovebandsvvmuch



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3602628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovebandsvvmuch/pseuds/ilovebandsvvmuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What you see is only the tip of the iceburg. If you want to see what's underneath, I would suggest reading this shitty piece of work I've strund together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ~Waves~

Waves - 3.11.15 8:48pm

The water is against my face

pressing into my entire body

filling every part of me

stopping all sound from reaching my throbbing ears;

freeing me.

 

I feel the waves pull me under

to the home I wish I could bear

the life I long for:

to be drifting in the ocean

without any disturbances

mankind may offer.

 

And when I reach the artic

and my body freezes,

may I be found with peace radiating

from my stiff body.

And my loved ones find me

and smile in happiness

because I enjoyed every second of it.

One day,

this is how I will go.


	2. Why?

Why? 3.22.15 6:35pm

Why does everyone seem to have their purpose in life figured out except for me? Am I destined to be alone for the rest of my life? Am I supposed to make a difference in someone's life? Am I supposed to put myself out of my misery and just kill myself now? Every decision I make feels like another brick being added to the weight I carry on my shoulders and the fear that resides in me keeps building with every brick, every decision, every hesitation that decides my future. The weight of everyone's opinions on sexuality, religion, lifestyles, and everything that I choose makes me fear what the world will be like when I leave the comfort of my family and no longer have anyone to comfort me. Kurt Cobain said that no one dies a virgin because life fucks us all and God was he right because I've never been so fearful of something before and the worst part is that I can't stop the nightmares and fearful glances unless I die and if I kill myself I'm going to hell - or so they say - and once again I'm hesitating over something that decides my inevitable future. So my question is why?


End file.
